Ah non mais non ! Pas ces sales Serpents !
by Marsh'Malo
Summary: Quand Harry et ses compères retournent à Poudlard pour passer leurs ASPIC's, comment reprendre un semblant de vie normale ? Venez, vous verrez !


**Bonjours à tous ! Alors voila, premier "Drarry", j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs fictions mais j'ose enfin me lancer dans le monde fascinant de J.K Rowling !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**Non mais non ! Pas ces sales Serpents !**

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Après la guerre, Harry, Hermione, Ron et tous les 7èmes années retournent à Poudlard afin de passer leurs ASPIC (bien évidemment, l'école de sorcelleries a été reconstruite grâce à l'aide des aurors et des différents professeurs).

**Le terrier - 10H40 **

_ Debout ! Allez les fainéants, il est presque 11H et seulement Hermione est réveillée ! Cria la douce voix de Molly Weasley à travers la fine porte de la chambre de Ron.

_ Pfffff ! Souffla ce dernier en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son lit. Je te l'avais dit Harry ! Je te l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû aller vivre à Square Grimmaud ! On aurait pû glander tant qu'on le voulait !

Harry soupira, oui, ils auraient pu, certes ils auraient étés tranquilles, chacun sa chambre, chacun son rythme... Mais Molly avait tellement insité pour qu'ils reviennent à la maison, jouant la carte de "l'absence de ses 'deux fils' pendant presque une année", elle avait été tellement ravie de les avoir tous au Terrier les premiers jours, mais maintenant, au bout de trois semaines les habitudes et le naturel de Molly revenait au grand galop.  
Après une année passée à vivre en marginaux durant leur chasse aux horcruxes, ils avaient laissé court à leur autonomie, vivants au jour le jour et en fonction de leurs envies et besoins vitaux. Retrouver un semblant de vie ordonnée leur faisait du bien, mais l'omniprésence de Mrs Weasley les étouffait. Ron et Hermione qui étaient en couple depuis la bataille finale n'avaient pas une minute à eux et commençaient à avoir des envie de meurtres ! Molly usait de tous les subterfuges pour essayer de les laisser le moins de temps possible tous seuls. "Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais crois moi je suis impatient de retourner à Poudlard !" avait un jour confié Ron à Harry. Harry lui aussi en avait marre que Molly se serve de lui comme chaperon en le mettant à longueur de temps dans les pattes des deux tourtereaux, ayant l'horrible impression de tenir la chandelle. En revanche, si les premiers temps Molly craignait de laisser Harry et Ginny ensemble, elle s'était fait une raison comme tous les habitants du Terrier qu'ils ne ressentaient plus aucuns sentiments, amoureux du moins, l'un pour l'autre.

En effet, suite à une petite discussion après la bataille finale Harry et Ginny en avaient conclu qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de reformer leur couple, la distance pendant l'année dernière les ayant refroidis. Ginny lui avoua s'être sentie délaissée, mise de coté, ensuite même l'effervescence de la bataille n'avais pas réussi à rallumer la flamme entre eux. Ginny s'était alors, au plus grand désespoir de Ron rapprochée de Zabini Blaise et Harry avait alors été rassuré sur la nature de ses sentiments vis à vis de la jeune fille en ne ressentant pas cette jalousie qu'il avait connu à l'époque avec Dean Thomas. Même après les moultes remarques que Ron balançait à longueur de journées à propos de "trahison" de "fraternisation avec l'ennemi", Harry lui s'en foutait pas mal, les "sales serpents" comme les appelait Ron avaient largement fait leurs preuves au cours de la guerre en montrant (pour certains) qu'ils étaient dans leur camp. Ce que Ron avait encore du mal à avaler.

Harry quant à lui était dans un état d'esprit un peu bizarre, finalement depuis ses 11 ans, lorsqu'on lui avait apprit qu'il appartenait au monde des sorciers, il avait brutalement été soumis à son destin : survit ou soit tué. Lui imposant un but dans sa vie.  
Se retrouver alors comme un adolescent "normal" avec un avenir qui s'offrait à lui le mettait dans un drôle d'état d'esprit ! Il avait soudain l'impression de pouvoir vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, et non pas en tant que l'Elu ou le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Aujourd'hui donc était un jour normal, dans son existence à présent normale.

Molly Weasley revint à la charge en ouvrant cette fois la porte à la volée. Un rayon de soleil doré entra en même temps qu'elle et atterrit directement dans l'œil émeraude de Harry.

_ Ronald ! Harry, mon chéri, levez vous ! On doit aller acheter les fournitures scolaires aujourd'hui. Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Elle termina sa phrase en ouvrant en grand le rideau de la seule et unique fenêtre de la chambre de Ron et en l'ouvrant.

Ron grogna une fois pour la forme certainement, mais se décida quand même à sortir de son lit en même temps que Harry. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers en silence et descendirent dans la cuisine en se fiant à l'odeur.  
Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny après avoir embrassé les deux jeunes filles sur la joue, marmonnant un vague "b'jour Mionne, Gin'"

_ Je meurs de faim ! S'exclama Ron en s'asseyant lourdement à coté d'Hermione après l'avoir embrassé.

_ Quand est-ce que tu ne meurs pas de faim Ron ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le concerné se contenta d'hausser les épaules en se servant de tout.

Une demi heure après ils étaient enfin prêts pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse et ils transplanèrent en même temps.

Voila, premier chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
J'éspère que ça vous à plût, à plus tard pour la suite !  
Bisouuus


End file.
